1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage conversion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a voltage conversion device converting a direct current input voltage to a predetermined voltage. For example, the voltage conversion device is mounted on a vehicle such as an electric vehicle (EV), and charges a storage battery by boosting a regenerative voltage that is generated according to a regeneration control of the vehicle, to a predetermined voltage (for reference, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-30355).
The voltage conversion device is often configured to boost a relatively high regenerative voltage. Thus, it has been difficult to boost a relatively low regenerative voltage.